grojbandfandomcom-20200223-history
Love Diary Mode
Love Diary Mode is a Diary Mode change that Trina has made multiple times in the series. It is just like normal Diary Mode, only in love version. She goes into this diary more when she has a loving moment that makes her go all diary in love form. Plot When Trina experiences a loving moment, she blasts up in a trail of hearts rather than the usual fire. She then gets love hearts in her eyes and a happier expression, while the background is pink. Romantic music plays as she writes in her diary, causing trails of hearts to float out. Episode Roles Pox N Roll Trina went into Love Diary Mode when she was playing spin the bottle with Nick and only Nick. She was about to kiss him on the lips when a friend of Nick made him turn his head. Trina kissed him on the ear and not the lips but she thought it was the lips so she went into love diary mode. Although, afterwards she may have realized it was only his ear. Helmet Trina went into love diary mode when she won a raffle contest and won a giant chocolate diamond which sent her into love diary mode when she tasted it and the taste was so perfect. Ahead Of Our Own Tone Trina goes into love diary mode but it was a futuristic spin-off of it. She does this when she gets connected to the Internet with Nick. She gets put out of her good mood when Grojband uses their music to ruin her dastardly deeds and pelvis plots and save the world. War and Peaceville Trina goes into Love Diary Mode when she figures out that it's okay to hug Nick Mallory even if he looks lame because he really is cool on the inside. This makes her get up on stage and hug Nick Mallory in front of everyone in Peaceville who is fighting. When she goes into Love Diary Mode, the stuff that she causes is for everyone to stop the fighting and love each other. Who Are You Trina goes into Love Diary Mode when she sees Nick Mallory. She is trying to fit in with the hipsters by acting like she doesn't care about anything, but when Nick Mallory walks in and tells her that he likes her, she can't help but to smile and fall in love causing her to blast off into Love Diary Mode again. The Snuffles with Snarffles Trina is happy because Wheelie is about to destroy Corey and he looks so cute. This excites her so much, that she goes into love diary mode. During the very beginning of her love diary mode, there are some bright, white spotlights that go across the screen. It's in the Card Corey gives Trina a fake Valentines Day card from Nick Mallory. The card is his voice edited to say that he loves her and that he has hugs waiting for her. This makes her go into love diary mode. Episode Appearances *Pox N Roll *Helmet *Ahead Of Our Own Tone (Future Version) *War and Peaceville *Who Are You *The Snuffles with Snarffles *It's in the Card Changed Love Diary Modes Majorly Changed Diary Modes *Future Diary Mode Minorly Changed Diary Modes *Chicken Pox Love Diary Mode *Good Taste Love Diary Mode *Laser Love Diary Mode Trivia *The music that plays in the background of Trina's love diary modes has the same beat as the music that plays before all of her normal diary modes only with different instruments and more happy. *In the episode Hear Us Rock Part 2, Trina went into Happy Astronaut Diary Mode. When she did this, the same music from her love diary mode played. *Love Diary Mode is a recurring diary mode appearing in 9 episodes to date. On top of that, in the episodes Queen Bee and Soulin' Down the Road, Corey tried to make Trina go into Love Diary Mode, but ended up making her go into a diary mode with a different emotion. Gallery Plot Love Diary Mode.jpg Shadow Love Diary Mode.jpg Trina in Love Diary Mode.jpg Love Diary Mode Diary Grab.jpg Side View Love Diary Mode Writing.jpg Writing in Love Diary Mode.jpg Loving Pen.jpg Trina's Face in Love Diary Mode.jpg Trina is happy in love diary mode.jpg Changed Times Love Diary Mode.png|Normal Diary Mode Chicken Pox Love Diary Mode.png|Chicken Pox Love Chocolove.png|Good Taste Love Trina In Future Diary Mode.jpg|Future Love Smile_Diary_Mode.jpg|Smile Love Laser_Light_Diary_Mode.jpg|Laser Love Astronaut Love Diary Mode.jpg|Happy Astronaut Love Category:Diary Modes Category:Diary Mode Variations Category:Majorly Changed Diary Modes Category:Love Diary Modes Category:Recurring Diary Modes